


that was everything

by rogueseas



Series: what's love other than constantly trying? [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but they're cute - Freeform, can't believe they took that long, i think, tbh they're a mess, the plot is unclear, they're third years btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/pseuds/rogueseas
Summary: “everything,” he says as tsukishima looks up at him from his desk, yamaguchi is looking at them questioningly. “you asked,” he swallows, “what that was. and it’s, it’s everything.”or,day thirty: kiss
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: what's love other than constantly trying? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593064
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	that was everything

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, idk. it was just sudden inspiration. but like, i don't know if i'll get back to this soon so i'll just publish it for now and probably get back to it later. hope you have fun! HAHA.
> 
> setting: they're third years

the first time kageyama kisses tsukishima, it was in the locker room after everyone had gone home. he doesn’t remember why, if tsukishima had said something that provoked him or if he just stood there and he was compelled all the same.

he remembers tsukishima’s voice, the way he’d said, “what are you doing?”, the meaning doesn’t register until later, just a little later, when kageyama has him pressed into a wall, mouths close enough to breathe each other in. _what are you doing?_ he registers, tsukishima is gazing at him like he’s the most confusing thing he’s ever seen. his cheeks are slightly flushed, a sharp contrast to his pale pallor, and something in his eyes are dazed as he searched kageyama’s eyes for answers to questions he probably hasn’t completely formulated yet. kageyama doesn’t have answers, except—

“your eyes are like molten pools of gold.” he murmurs. kageyama remembers tsukishima’s sharp intake of breath because he’d been so close, _so close_. tsukishima releases this tiny, breathless laugh—bemused, because he always seemed to be.

“k—” kageyama moves just a little closer, just a little, and breaches the distance between their mouths.

when kageyama first kisses tsukishima, tsukishima exhales, like he’s held his breath for the longest time before he reciprocates, fingers gripping the fabric on kageyama’s shoulders. kageyama wraps his arms around the taller’s waist and pulls him _impossibly_ closer, tsukishima is pulled closer and he falls into kageyama so naturally it seemed like they would fit together perfectly.

when he pulls away, tsukishima chases after his mouth, seemingly instinctively. he immediately pulls away afterwards. tsukishima doesn’t let himself do a lot of things, doesn’t let people see a lot of things. he pushes kageyama away, “what was that?”

kageyama still doesn’t have the answer. the room echoes in its silence. somehow, that seems to be the wrong answer. tsukishima scoffs, “fuck, king,” he laughs. kageyama feels as if it isn’t him tsukishima’s laughing at this time, _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ “what should i have expected anyway?”

and then he’s gone, the sound of the door slamming close echoes in kageyama’s head even after he’s home and staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. _what was that?_ that was everything, kageyama thinks. _everything._

“everything,” he says as tsukishima looks up at him from his desk, yamaguchi is looking at them questioningly. “you asked,” he swallows, “what that was. and it’s, it’s everything.”

tsukishima seemingly chokes on his breath, “wh—what?”

“when i ki—” tsukishima slams both of his hands on his desk as he stands up, quickly pulling kageyama out of the classroom and brings him to the fire exit.

“i know where i asked that question, what i mean is what does ‘everything’ even mean? what the hell was that, tobio?”

“…you called me tobio.”

“that doesn’t matter right now!” _yes, it does._

“…i don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to kiss you, or what i wanted to achieve when i finally got to. but when you’re this close to me, i just want to pull you closer. i want to be close enough to be the only one to look in your eyes. i want—you. and somehow, kissing you, it feels like everything. like, losing my breath and learning how to again, like winning nationals, like winning championships, like everything.”

tsukishima looks at him for a while, silent. he must’ve said something wrong.

“…you’re ridiculous.” and then he laughs, uninhibited. he laughs, not loudly, just freely. he laughs and laughs and laughs.

and then the bell rings and they’re walking.

“did you memorize that from some article in the internet?”

“no, i—that was—huh?”

kageyama didn’t realize they were in front of his classroom until tsukishima had pushed him into his classroom and started walking away.

he blinks, and exits the classroom to call out, “tsukishima!”

kageyama remembers this most fondly, the way tsukishima turns to him, eyes just a little brighter, his lips curled into this tiny, uninhibited smile that even kageyama can see from the distance, “hm?”

“i wasn’t lying.”

“i never said you were.”


End file.
